An Inkling's Timeline
by Savagely74
Summary: Lee and his friends, defeating Xavier and Octavio, had brought peace to Inkopolis long ago, and that's all. That's all that was ever told to us. School's some bullshit, cause I know damn well there's more to Lee Commons than just that. It's like something's missing in his story. My friends and I, being the bored high school students we are, will find it out. No matter the cost.
1. Starting Cast

**Marcus Quiddy**

Height: 6'2

Weight: 174 Lbs.

Hair Color: Dark Vermilion

Eye Color: Crimson

Brief Description: A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Marcus is a somewhat athletic, semi-intelligent guy that ends up pursuing the history of Lee Commons with his friends. He tends to be more laid-back and relaxed in most situations, but he does have his own serious side lurking within. Goes with the flow as long as that flow is smooth and slow.

**Reggie Tortellini**:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 157 Lbs.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Brief Description: A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Reggie, a geek fascinated with little more than video games, comic books, and anime, is Marcus and Wilson's best friend back during their elementary-school years. He excels in his studies without even studying, as if it comes natural to him. He can be a smart-ass at times. You know, if "at times" means all the time.

**Wilson Nordin**:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 198 Lbs.

Hair Color: Dark Cyan

Eye Color: Black

Brief Description: A High School Senior Octoling attending North Squid High. Your typical dumb jock, Wilson obsesses over sports and physical activity as much as he fails his tests. He often gets his tutoring from Reggie, however. Wilson is also part of the North Squid High basketball team as a starting Small Forward. Wilson's also known for having a somewhat short fuse, especially towards people that badmouth sports he likes.

**Zoe Moor**:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 141 Lbs.

Hair Color: Royal Blue

Eye Color: Black

Brief Description: A High School Senior Octoling attending North Squid High. Zoe is a transfer student that gets involved in Marcus and gang's troublesome adventures. She had brought along two of her friends, Marsi and Kovanna, that she attended middle school with into the mix. Zoe is more interested in not making a fool of herself in school more than anything, as she'd prefer to have as little problems as she can accrue. She also practices on her MIDI keyboard from time to time, making up purely instrumental songs.

**Marsi Gibbs**:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 129 Lbs.

Hair Color: Off-White Cream

Eye Color: Hazel

Brief Description: A High School Senior Sea Anemone attending North Squid High. Zoe and Kovanna's friend, Marsi is the president of her beloved book club. She's interested in reading stories more than dealing with Zoe's friend, Marcus, and his friends, yet puts up with them for Zoe. She's also a teachers's pet, so don't be surprised when she brings the teacher an apple, answers all the teacher's questions, and reminds the teacher to take up and assign homework.

**Kovanna Parsey**:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 158 Lbs.

Hair Color: Magenta

Eye Color: Green

Brief Description: A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Marsi and Zoe's friend, Kovanna takes part in North Squid High's Inkball team, which competes in various forms, such as Turf War. She's one of the best NSH has on the team, alongside Thad, the captain, and Larson, the Co-Captain. Aside from her extracurricular activities, Kovanna enjoys social interaction, physical activity, sleep, and simple work. She's also got a sweet tooth so sweet, it's golden. Literally.

**Thad Inkwell**:

Height: 6'1

Weight: 182 Lbs.

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Brief Description A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Thad is the captain to North Squid High's Inkball team. He loves the sport and actively participates in it, winning many, many matches against rival high schools. He's a bit of a pretentious fuck here and then, but when you're a star player of your school's sports team and member of a rather wealthy family, you can see how that attitude's bred. He's also known to frequently scoff at and/or belittle those that are a waste of his time.

**Tommy Riggs**:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 161 Lbs.

Hair Color: Maroon

Eye Color: Brown

Brief Description: A High School Senior Horseshoe Crab attending North Squid High. He enjoys inventing and presenting his inventions to others. Some ranging from useful to really useful. Most others, useless to weird to unnecessary to uselessly, unnecessarily weird. Nonetheless, he keeps creating. His greatest inventions are usually those that help Marcus and Wilson get through some tests here and then. Now, is it really cheating to better prepare certain students that do poorly in certain subjects, or is it, rather, a way to "level the playing field?"

**Larson Tills**:

Height: 6'2

Weight: 187 Lbs.

Hair Color: Sage

Eye Color: Lime

Brief Description: A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Associate of Thad, Larson is the Co-Captain of the North Squid High Inkball team. He's not as stuck-up as Thad tends to be, but he definitely thinks highly of himself. At least in his way, it's more confidence and love than arrogance and privilege. He's also a great help to Thad in Inkball. These two alone could take on most other teams with ease. Away from Inkball, the only other thing Larson can say he really enjoys doing is eating large amounts of food and fighting anyone that even looks like they would think of possibly hitting him.

**Natti Depths**:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 134 Lbs.

Hair Color: Jet Black / Purple

Eye Color: Dark Burgundy

Brief Description: A High School Senior Sea Urchin attending North Squid High. Natti has an affinity to things emo and punk. She's a pretty chill girl who takes interest in...darker subjects. Nothing seriously concerning, but nothing a normal teenager would ever think of doing. Whether it involves band sessions with her friends or vandalizing various homes, buildings, offices, and lots, you can pretty much guarantee Marie tags along with her to cause the most havoc.

**Marie Grover**:

Height: 6'4

Weight: 205 Lbs.

Hair Color: Glittery Violet / Black

Eye Color: Amethyst

Brief Description: A High School Senior Inkling attending North Squid High. Marie, like Natti, is something of an emo, except she's much more aggressive and physical. One wrong word could set this big, muscular goth girl the absolute fuck off and land her victims into, first, the ground, and then into a hospital bed. When she's not in a mood over something, she's usually knees-deep into anything that screams trouble. Then again, the times she _is _in a mood, she's not too deterred in her quest of mischief. Just slightly.

_**PROLOGUE COMING SOON**_


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Marcus? Marcus! Wake up, dumbass!"

Marcus jolted awake. The inkling was in a recently-emptied classroom. Everyone was already gone, out into the hallways, loud with the noise of their conversations. The classroom walls were beige and covered with countless posters all about history. A large flag with an insignia of multiple sea creatures in one corner of the room, nearest to the teacher's desk. 30 neatly-aligned bare desks, surrounded Marcus, with his friend, Reggie, next to him.

Reggie peered at Marcus from above, appearing annoyed. Reggie was poking the side of Marcus's head with a ballpoint pen before he had jolted awake. Reggie picked up his knocked over pen and placed it in his pocket. Marcus rubbed his eyes and stretched. He checked the classroom clock as he grabbed his backpack.

"W-What? Class over already?" Marcus asked as he put his backpack on.

"I know to you it felt short, but for those that were awake, it was grueling as fuck. As usual." Reggie told Marcus.

"Heh heh. I'm just surprised that the rest of us weren't knocked out, too."

"Miss Suction, aside from having the best last name ever, could never make Inkopolis History IV exciting. Everyone, no doubt, was tired, but my ass was wide awake. I mean, just look at the teacher. She's a snack, a meal, a feast, Marcus. Looking at her is like an energy drink mixed with coffee to my brain."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, 'really,' Marcus," Reggie imitated Marcus as they both walked out into the hallway, "You've got more resiliency than I gave you credit for if you're not lusting over her every other second of the day. I'd splat her ANY day of the damn week."

"Damn, Reggie. How thirsty are you?" Marcus laughed.

"Deeeeeehydrated. She got thicc fish cakes! What'd you expect? Don't act like you wouldn't if she was ready and willing."

"Hey, even I'm not sleeping on her ass, Regg."

"See?! Told ya. Speaking of sleep, you should probably cut that out. We got a test soon and no amount of motorboating nor ass-kissing will get you out of it."

"Meh. I could probably get C on it, no problem."

Reggie shook his head jokingly and added, "An overachiever in it's purest. Well, good luck to you on that."

"What's it over?"

"Wow. You're definitely gonna fail. It's over the 2nd Great Turf War. You know, the one with that Lee Commons dude in it. He's pretty much the reason the old octos didn't genocide the fuck out of us."

"Over Commons... Ok, I think I can get through this test."

Through the hallways, the two walked in a large mass of the other students of North Squid High school until they reached the commons. They entered the lunch line and selected their meals. Your average school food. Shitty, but edible. Filling if you stack your plate the right way. All the actual tasty food in the front where the lunch ladies could prevent the students from smuggling out.

"Hey, you guys! Slow down, will ya?" A nearby octoling shouted out to Marcus and Reggie.

"Wilson?" Reggie asked as Wilson intentionally crashed into him.

Wilson Nordin, the meathead, laughed boisterously as he helped Reggie keep his balance.

"Gotta hit the weightroom, little man! I almost had to pay your hospital bill there!" Wilson laughed.

"Oh please. Your broke ass couldn't afford it. I'd practically own the trash checks you'd get once you actually went pro." Reggie joked.

"Ouch. Trash checks? Hah! As if! I'd easily get millions. I'd be the star on my team! How've you been, Marq? Stay awake in 2nd this time?"

"Hi, I'm Marcus. Marcus Quiddy. I don't think we've met. Of course not, son. That class is boring as fuck." Marcus told Wilson.

"Need to stop playing with ya tentacle at 12am and actually sleep." Reggie jostled.

"Hell nah, that's not me. You're one to talk. Only reason you don't sleep in her class is cause you get boners every time you even THINK of touching Miss Suction." retorted Marcus.

The trio entered the cafeteria and sat at their usual seats. A rectangular table near the middle of the entire cafeteria capable of seating at least 12 students. Usually, however, the table only held about 8 to 9 students. The 3 students sitting opposite of the trio were Zoe Moor, Marsi Gibbs, and Kovanna Parsey.

"Ugh. And here they are. The delinquents." Marsi said.

"Uppity as always, Marsi?" Reggie spat back.

"_Reserved_, thank you very much. Troublesome as always, Reggie?"

"_Creatively active_, mind you. And yes, it's ok to say you have a big, big crush on me."

Marsi, blushing and frowning while both Reggie and Wilson chuckled, asked Zoe, "How do you put up with these fools?"

"Come on, Marsi. They're not that bad. Besides, their Marcus's friends, so I treat them like they're my friends." Zoe explained.

"Oh puh-lease! Marcus is the most tolerable out of the three, and even he's questionable from time to time!"

"Nice to see you too, Mars."

"Shove it."

Kovanna snickered to herself and began to talk.

"Reggie, I agree with, but at least Wilson's entertaining from time to time. Even if he's too pussy to play a real sport, like Inkball." She belittled.

"Hey!" exclaimed Wilson, "Basketball's a real sport. The hell are you talking about? Just because it isn't that glorified bootcamp doesn't mean it's less of a sport."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Wilson. Least we don't flop on the ground after getting a little love tap. Ha ha ha!"

Wilson growled to himself and started eating his lunch.

"Don't take it too hard, Wilson. She's probably slowly realizing you two have more in common than either of you understands. You can almost feel that..mmm..sexual tension." Reggie taunted.

Kovanna gripped her fork tightly and growled. She stared dead at Reggie and leaned in slightly.

"Bet you won't say that out of school." She said.

"Of course not. There's no teachers to stop you from stomping me."

The group shared some laughs and comments on.

"Hey, Marcus. Speaking of tension, how was your 2nd period? Stay awake?" Zoe asked.

"You already know how that went. I slept through it. Again."

"I told you to sleep more at night, didn't I?"

"Yes, mom." Marcus jokingly moaned back.

"Laugh it up now, while you're still awake." Zoe smiled and tapped her finger on the lunch table.

"I'll try to."

"At least you don't have any tests coming up, right?"

"Uh...about that.."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you when your grades start slipping."

"Hey, you know me, Zoe. I always pull through when I really need to. I got this."

Zoe nodded in agreement. She knew he was right. Undisputed as that was when it came to school, Marcus never backed it up with effort. He's more last-second than first-second. Even after the short time she had known him since her transfer, what with his work ethic and all, she still had complete faith in him passing his classes. Because every single time, he pulled through and met the next challenges with her.

Zoe was comforted by that. Marcus would keep passing his classes and keep moving on with her, grade after grade. She wouldn't have to leave anymore friends behind, like she did to her old friends at Spearfish High. Hmm...friends, Zoe thought, Yes...just friends... I guess that's all we are.

Zoe's smiled dripped neutral for a but a moment, but long enough for Marcus to notice. He decided to say nothing about it, but inside he felt something different from Zoe. He shoves this into the recesses of his mind and focuses on the conversation with the others.

"..Oh, so **THAT'S **how it is?!" Marsi asked Reggie.

"Well, if you don't want a million bucks-"

"Of course I'd want the money! But I wouldn't date that nerd, Watkins, for it!"

"Come on! It's a million dollars. Does it really matter?"

"Yes! You idiot! What if you had to have sex some old, AIDS-ridden catfish for a million?"

"Shiiiit. I'd say hell yeah. My pull-out game's stronger and quicker than **ANY** disease."

Marsi shook her head, her fingers pinching the ridge of her nose lightly. She pulled them away and reeled her head back at the sheer stupidity of Reggie's words.

"Why did I expect anything intelligent or reasonable from you.."

"Cause you think highly of me. What flattery, Ms. Gibbs."

"Bite me, weasel."

Reggie leaned over and said, "With pleasure."

Marsi shrieked and jumped back and shoved Reggie back while the others laughed.

"Creep!" She shouted at Reggie.

"Hey, that's not nice! If any one was creepy, it'd be those two, in the corner over there." Reggie motioned his hand, pointing at two girls for a couple of seconds.

The shorter one that wore a pitch-black barrette visually similar to a spider was Natti Depths, and the much taller one with the bangs covering one side of her face was Marie Grover. The two were gothic girls interested in little more than anything punk, dark, violent, and illegal. They were known around the school as just your average troublemaking emos. Though, they weren't exactly unpopular, nor a target. Marie, with her two meaty fists, sought to that.

"Now _t__hat's _creepy."

"Yeah, but don't them hear you say that. 'Specially not Marie. You heard what she did to 5 college students that were making fun of her last week?"

"Uh, no?"

"Exactly, Reggie! You know why? No one but me, and those 7 know about Marie fucking them up. Uh, well, I guess now it's 9 that know. Or 10? Actually more than that-"

"Ouch. Yeah, good look, Wilson. Last thing I want is a fucking emo bear to charge towards me."

Suddenly, from Natti and her conversation, Marie looked straight through the crowd of creatures sitting down at Reggie. Her eyes, cold and harsh, makes Reggie flinch and sweat slightly.

"Did she...hear you, Regg?" Marcus asked.

"I fucking pray to Squid Jesus not." Reggie answered.

"Probably did." Kovanna smirked.

"Don't jinx me with that shit!"

Marie, kept staring at Reggie as he nervously looked back. She cracked a spiteful grin and the knuckles of her left hand on the table. Right after this, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

"Saved by the bell, little weasel?" Marsi giggled.

"Not just yet." Reggie answered, hopping up to throw his trash away and swiftly walk out of the cafeteria to his next class.

"Heheh. Regg's a fool, man." Wilson laughed.

The rest of the crew threw their trash away and parted ways to their next class. Marcus and Wilson were the last to leave each other.

"I bet you're glad you signed up for Home Economics and not Film Study for your 3rd." Marcus told Wilson.

"Hell yeah," Wilson confirmed, "Better you to be in a class with Marie than me."

"I just hope it'll be the same as always, with her ignoring me and I silently thanking the brute for it."

"Best of luck, my guy. Just don't lower your guard. That's how predators and prey are discovered and separated."

"See ya later."

The two broke off in different paths of the hallways. Marcus reached his class on the second floor. Just as he approached the doorway of the class, he stopped. Something felt off with his backpack. Like it was more packed and uncomfortable than usual. He took his bag off and started to unzip it, when Marie snapped her fingers twice.

Marcus looked up and met Marie's amethyst eyes. Her eyebrows lightly furrowed and her hand on her hip, she cleared her throat.

"So are you gonna take your ass in or not, Marcus?" Marie asked him.

"Uh...y-yeah. My bad." He stuttered.

He hurried inside and off to the side as she stepped in.

"Thanks." Marie uncaringly uttered, as if she said it as a formality.

Unfortunately for Marcus, Marie's seat was right behind his and she always stuck her feet into the open, metal basket that was attached to the bottom of the chairs. It irritated him, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything about it. He reached his seat moments after Marie sat down. He took his bag off and unzipped it all the way.

Marcus shuffled through his bag to reveal a book from his history class from within. Marcus pulled out the book and read the cover.

"_Lee Commons and the Heroes of Inkopolis._" Marcus read to himself.

Normally, Marcus would've returned this book, but if he was gonna stand any chance in passing, this book would help him the most. So he just stuck it back in his backpack.

"Well, I guess I have no choice. Might as well take it home."

...


End file.
